


Coming and Going

by Heanee



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game), Role-Playing Games
Genre: F/F, Fondling, Groping, Kissing, Large Breasts, Muscles, Oral Sex, Seduction, Tribadism, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heanee/pseuds/Heanee
Summary: Working at the Broken Dagger Inn wasn't Emma's dream but the life of adventure she craved always seemed out of reach, until one chance encounter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an original fantasy setting.  
> Thanks to Anonymouse for editing!

It was a typical afternoon in the Broken Dagger Inn as Emma flitted about the tavern, serving this evening rush of patrons.

Her long, brunette hair shone auburn in the flicker of the hearth and torches, flowing over her shoulders and cascading to the middle of her back in light curls. Emma’s youthful face was lightly dusted with freckles, and she had warm, brown eyes and plump lips on which today was set a practiced smile.

Today the wench was a wearing an ankle-length black skirt with a white muslin blouse covered by a scarlet and black laced bodice. Beneath the gown, her ample bosom bounced slightly and her wide, childbearing hips sashayed from side to say as she walked. Unlike her forced smile, the charming way she carried herself was (almost) completely natural; only slightly exaggerated because of the tips it brought her.

In her soft, well-kept hands she held tankards of drink or plates of food for waiting customers. With her hands usually occupied as such, she had long grown used to the occasional pinch or swat from the over-eager - but ultimately harmless - men, and those were not in short supply today.

 

Of course, if they got more handsy than that, they usually ended up soaked in their ale or their face stinging from a powerful slap. The rare patron who continued to push it usually left the bar doubled over clutching his groin, or with a bleeding nose; tonight happened to have one of those asses. Emma was thankful that her employer, a Dwarven man named Frori, not just tolerated her doing this, but encouraged it.

 

An hour or so later all the remaining patrons were content, eating their late lunches or drinking their beer. Having some time to slow down, Emma leaned against the corner of the bar and let her thoughts drift.

_ Is this really what I want to be doing with my life?  _ she wondered.  _ Didn’t I leave home to see the world? Seems like I’m just in another cage… _ she looked around the inn, at its colourful customers.  _ At least it’s a more interesting cage,  _ she consoled herself. Her reverie was broken by the feeling of a strong hand fondling her large, stuck-out rear.

“Vant to get out of here,  _ schön _ ?*” asked a strange voice with a Romischen accent.

 

_ This again? Don’t they get the hint?  _ “Excuse me, sir,” Emma started. “We are NOT that kind of establishment.” One of her girly hands seized the offender’s wrist, pulling it away as she began to turn around “if you are looking for easy wome….” The brunette’s voice caught when she saw her molester. It seemed, they weren’t a “sir” at all.

The hand Emma had caught was calloused and worn, gripping her derriere with an easy strength. Her eyes wandered up from the held wrist to an unclothed, muscled arm which led to the unusually broad shoulders of this amazon.

While Emma was about 5’4”, the blonde women behind her must’ve been over 6ft, with her shoulder-length hair pulled into a loose ponytail.

The amazon had what  _ would’ve _ been a pretty face, were it not for the scar that ran from underneath the left side of her jaw, across her cheek and onto the bridge of her nose, falling just short of crossing one of her deep, blue eyes. Following down from her neck, the stranger’s chest was covered in a steel breastplate - worn yet clean - only hinting at the feminine curves beneath. Stretched around her muscular thighs were a pair of tight leather pants which led into armoured boots.

 

Looking down at the now reeling Emma, the blonde woman responds, “ I know you’re not easy. In fact, I vas impressed vith how you handled zat man earlier.” Her husky voice was coloured by a Romischen  accent as she spoke, “vich is good, because I like zem vilful, and you need to be able to handle yourself in my line of vork.”

 

Emma just stood there, rooted to the spot, unable to formulate a response. Although she had long since gotten used to dodging flirtatious remarks, and had spent the night with several men (one of the reasons she left home), never before had a  _ woman  _ hit on her. 

 

_ A woman?!  _ She thought incredulously.  _ And she’s coming onto me?  _ So flustered was she that Emma completely missed the implied invitation.

 

Bringing a hand up to Emma’s face, the amazon traced her toughened fingers along Emma’s jaw, stroking her cheek with a calloused thumb.

The texture of the warrior’s skin was similar to that of most working men - rough and inflexible. The gentleness of the touch, however, was unfamiliar to Emma and it sent a flush of  goosebumps prickling down her neck.

 

“Speechless, are vee?” The amazon whispered into her ear, leaning in close and pressing her muscled thigh between the waitress’ much softer, legs.

Emma could smell the leather of the warrior’s armour, the spicy scent of her sweat and something feminine, which the wench could not deny liking. When the amazon’s strong leg pushed in between hers and pressed gently, yet firmly, against her most sensitive place; her breath caught and a warmth began to bloom within her.

 

Pulling away, a smile angled by her facial scar spread across the warrior’s face. Looking back at Emma’s face, she saw an expression of desire growing to replace the previous confusion. With her other hand she places an envelope into Emma’s grasp. 

“Zat’s the extra key to my room,” the taller woman explains. “You’ll need it later,” she said with a wink, walking upstairs to her private quarters.

After the muscular woman disappeared upstairs, Emma automatically opened the envelope in her hand. Inside of it was a small brass key etched with the room number.

Enchanted by this confident, powerful woman, it took only a moment for Emma to make up her mind. Frustratingly, her shift wasn’t going to be over for a while yet. Not wanting to wait she began to plot. 

_ Maybe I can sneak off when Frori isn’t watching? _ Turning towards the bar again, she was startled to see the frowning, ruddy, black bearded face of the dwarf.

“Thinking of sneaking off, hmm?” he chastised, his Dwarvish accent thick.

“N-no, sir,” she said quickly, and was about to go on when let out a deep belly laugh.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face, girl!” he said, still chuckling.

Emma glared at him indignantly as he stopped laughing.

“It’s okay, go,” Frori said, with an encouraging smile on his face, “I’ll close up on my own.”

“Wait, why?” she questioned.

“Because you need to have some fun, lass! I’ve known you for a while now, I can tell that you aren’t exactly happy,” the dwarf explained. “And besides you never know what’ll happen.”

“Um, thanks?”

“Yes, you’re welcome,” he said, almost sarcastically. “Now, go!”

 

Emma walked briskly up the stairs toward the private quarters, not wanting to appear too eager. Once she was outside of the warrior’s room, she smoothed out her dress and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten it out. She nervously cleared her throat as she opened the door.

 

The room she walked into looks like most of the private quarters in The Broken Dagger. Against the right wall was a large bed low to the ground (to accommodate races of all sizes), an end table on either side, one with a candlestick; an upright wardrobe; a heavy chest bolted to the floor at the foot of the bed and a table with a couple of stools under it.

The window was open, letting a shaft of soft evening sunlight and a delicate breeze that carried the scents of wild flowers and the straw ripening in the fields outside.

 

Closing the door behind her, Emma saw the blonde woman sitting at the table with her back to the door, now without her armour, cleaning a finely crafted rapier in the light from the window. Having heard the door open she stopped and turned around with that lopsided smile from earlier on her face, eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

Emma stood there, unsure of what to do. She began to fidget as the silence dragged on, making her feel awkward.

“Hi, I’m Emma,” she blurted, unable to come up with anything else to say.

“I’m Matilda,” said the warrior, in her honey-poured-over-thunder voice.

The room fell silent again, Matilda more than happy to sit quietly and simply watch Emma, which only made the lingering more nerve wracking for Emma.

“So, uh, is that your sword?” Emma asked, motioning to the rapier.

“Har, no,” The warrior chuckled in response, glancing back at the sword briefly. “I vould never use a blade like zat.”

“Oh. Er… Ah…” Emma fumbled with her words as embarrassment flushed her cheeks. She looked down at the swirling patterns of the cheap rug. 

“I’ve never done…  _ this _ … with a girl before.” She admitted softly.

 

With that Matilda stood up and walked over to her and, again, brought a hand up to cup Emma’s face, lifting up the shorter woman’s face to look her in the eye.

“Oh?” Matilda’s deep blue eyes twinkled, “zen let me show you vat you’ve been missing,”

 

With that said, Matilda pulled Emma’s face to hers and  lightly kissed her plump lips. 

Emma stiffened at first, surprised by the forwardness of her partner, then melted into the embrace. Even this rather familiar act of kissing was made new and exotic for Emma, for as soon as she felt Matilda’s lips on her own she became aware of how much more supple they were than a man’s. Add to that how gently the warrior was embracing her, Emma felt shivers radiate down her spine.

 

Patiently the blonde deepened the kiss, until she was able to let her tongue dart her tongue into the waitress’ mouth. All the while she moved her hand away from the brunette’s face and to the back of her neck as her other hand drifted down to the small of the wench’s back and pulled their bodies together.

 

As the embrace deepened, Emma started to kiss the amazon back, even parting her lips more to allow the amazon’s tongue to go deeper. Even with the amazon’s obviously more muscular body, it was  _ still _ the softest that the brunette had ever been held against, and the tenderness from the other woman lit a warm glow in Emma’s chest.

 

The amazon continued making out with the brunette, her rough hands roaming across the smaller woman’s body, groping her through the fabric of her clothing.

Emma melted into the warrior’s hug, as a strong hand moved it’s way down to her pliable derriere and gripped it through the long skirt. The waitress gasped into their kiss as the hand on her ass drew her groin into the blonde’s sturdy hips, sending a flush of heat into her nethers. The hand that left the nape of her neck stroked slowly down her arm and back up, making the fine hairs stand on end, Matilda moved to fondle Emma’s lovely breasts, making the brunette moan softly at the sensation, her nipples beginning to harden as the amazon thumbed them through her top. 

 

Soon she grew tired of being unable to see what lay beneath the voluptuous woman’s clothing.. Matilda began untying the lacing on Emma’s bodice, struggling slightly with the garment, such was her unfamiliarity with such “girly” clothes.

“Here, let me help you,” the softer girl offered.

“I don’t zink so,  _ schön _ ,” the amazon replied, her voice a low rumble. “I prefer to open my presents myself.”

 

Emma’s stomach fluttered with excitement, and she stood still, heart racing as the blonde slowly undressed her.  It was with slow, languid movements that Matilda undressed her, like she was peeling the skin from a delicate fruit to expose the delicious flesh within. First her bodice was removed and then her shirt; allowing her melon-sized breasts to spill forth and revealing her smooth, slightly flabby tummy; which Matilda - having already leant down to unbutton the blouse all the way - now knelt to press several light kisses onto the soft pooch.

 

Leaving her face pressed against the waitress’ tummy, the amazon reached around Emma’s broad hips and began to take off her skirt. Once it was loose, she let the garment fall and starts to squeezed the brunette’s plump, firm ass through the material of her cotton underwear. Then she pulled her hands back to the wench’s juicy thighs, pinching them affectionately. As her clothes were removed, Emma stood there, at first feeling awkward, but as Matilda continued to lavish affection on her body, she felt the warmth from before blossoming into hungry blaze inside her. Wherever the amazon touched, her skin tingled, wherever the blonde kissed her, she felt gooseflesh prickle, and as the caressing carried on a slickness grew between Emma’s legs.

 

Standing back up, Matilda cupped the curvaceous woman’s large breasts in her hands, then let them fall again, watching as they dropped down and then bounced back up to remain high and perky on her chest. As Matilda’s strong hands fondled the smaller woman’s supple breasts - plenty of tit-flesh spilling out of her gentle grip - the warrior lowered her head to suckle briefly at a nipple. Removing her hands from Emma’s wonderful breasts, the powerful woman gripped her lover by the waist to lift her up and placed her down gently on the bed.

 

Having set the smaller girl on the bed, Matilda made quick work of removing Emma’s intimate linens (revealing her small, neatly-kept bush) and shoes, leaving her completely naked on top of the covers.

Anticipation made the wench shiver as she wondered what was going to happen next, when the warrior began to strip. The brunette watched, riveted by the spectacle, as the amazon revealed her toned, muscular body. Her arms and legs were corded with hard muscle and her tight, flat stomach. Emma peered between those legs glimpsing a slightly furred slit already glistening with the evidence of her arousal. 

The blonde’s breasts were modest, little larger than an orange in size, and though her hips were wide they were nowhere near Emma’s. Her arms and midriff bore clusters of small scars, but nothing compared to the one on her face.

 

Now that both of them were naked at last, the amazon crawled onto the bed, on top of Emma, starting to kiss and fondle the waitress again. This time, however, the brunette beneath her started to grope back, her soft hands able to complete enclose the warrior’s breasts as the squeezed them gently, feeling their heft. Quickly though, the brunette began to caress whatever she could reach, running her hands along hard, flexing muscles, feeling the slight give of the warrior’s ass or the hot slickness in between her strong thighs.

 

After enduring Emma’s fumbling exploration of her cunt for a minute or two, Matilda rolled over, pulling Emma on top of her.

“Go on,” the amazon instructed her. “Make me cum.”

The waitress lifted a leg and straddled one of the warrior’s thighs, giving herself better access to Matilda’s pussy while at the same time being able to grind her own quim into the firm muscle of the strong leg. Hesitantly at first, Emma stroked her dexterous fingers around and along the blonde’s slit, feeling the moisture of the amazon’s arousal gather on her fingers before she inexpertly pushed her forefinger inside. 

Having masturbated before, Emma had a vague idea of what to do and began working her finger in and out, searching for those pleasurable spots within the narrow space and stretching Matilda out enough to work in another of her slim fingers. The strangeness of feeling only half of a familiar sensation distracted the brunette for a moment before she expanded her ministrations to the sprawled out woman under her.

Emma leaned forward, propping herself up with her free arm, and began nibbling and sucking at the amazon’s breasts and chest while continuing her work below. Sometimes she would stretch up farther to kiss Matilda’s lips or suck at her neck. 

 

Soon the warrior’s hips were rolling in time with Emma’s fingers, and hearing the previously in control woman whimper in bliss made Emma’s already moist pussy flood with wetness.

The wench redoubled her efforts to bring the amazon to orgasm, fingerfucking her faster as she brought her other hand down to play with the blonde’s engorged clit. Soon, Matilda tensed up below Emma, her orgasm rolling through her body as she whimpered in pleasure.

As Matilda basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, Emma lay next to her, glowing with self-satisfaction at how much pleasure she seemed to have brought to the warrior. The brunette’s reverie lasted longer than the blonde’s recovery time and she was startled when she was pulled into another kiss and once again rolled over so that this time  _ she _ was on her back.

“Zank you,” Matilda says, holding her. “Now it’s your turn.”

Emma lay there as the amazon began to teasingly kiss, lick and fondle her way down the brunette’s body. The waitress pushed her chest up into the warrior’s face and hands as the blonde suckled and played with her breasts, watching as Matilda enjoyed how they overflowed from her strong hands and bounced mesmerizingly on her chest. Every suckle and and kiss causing Emma to gasp with delight.

The brunette was confused when the amazon kept moving, almost mounting her, while interlocking their thighs. When Emma felt Matilda starting to grind her sopping wet core against Emma’s own pussy, she realized what the warrior was doing. 

The sensation of the blonde’s muscular thighs pressing down on hers while their slick, throbbing quims rubbed together was unusual, but certainly pleasurable to Emma. Their blood engorged nether-lips met in a queer version of a kiss, stimulating their inner folds and allowing the occasional scrape of their clits, both women gasping or whimpering when it happened. Emma let herself drift away on the warm, glorious feeling, sometimes gyrating her hips back against the amazon’s, when Matilda suddenly took much greater control. 

Lifting up one of the brunette’s legs, the warrior pulled Emma’s hips tight against hers and started to hump her pussy into the waitress’s quim, her strong legs clenching around the softer one between them as she ground herself to another climax, whimpering the whole while. 

 

Once her second orgasm of the day was over, Matilda slumped forward onto Emma, dazed for a moment, while the waitress lay beneath her, tenderly stroking her back and stewing in her own unsatisfied arousal. Eventually the warrior started crawling backwards, towards the foot of the bed, so she could continue making her way down the brunette’s soft, curvy body. Once level with Emma’s crotch, Matilda started kissing and squeezing her plump thighs, resting one onto each of her shoulders.

Despite all that they had already done together, Emma blushed with embarrassment at being so exposed to the powerful woman in between her legs. Jolts of electricity seemed to shoot through her body when Matilda moved from kissing her thighs to licking the length of her pussy.

With her practiced tongue and hands, the warrior began to carefully tease Emma. Nibbling and licking everywhere but her clit, and ensuring that her fingerfucking was slow careful enough to drive the wench’s arousal up to previously unknown heights.

The brunette started with moans of pleasure, which turned into garbled pleas for release, hands grabbing at Matilda’s shoulder-length blonde hair, but unable to move her. The warrior continued to edge Emma until her face was coated in the other’s grool, glistening and sticky.

 

By the end, Emma wasn’t able to even gasp out words anymore, only able to moan and babble under the ministrations of the amazon. Finally Matilda latched onto Emma’s swollen clit, sucking gently on it while flicking it with the tip of her tongue, causing the long pent-up orgasm to explode through Emma’s curvaceous body.

Emma’s thoughts faded to black as the tight knot that had formed in her core erupted into a tsunami of ecstasy that threatened to claim her consciousness completely. Her hips bucked involuntarily but were held firm by Matilda, her mouth still pressed against Emma’s clit. After her first climax, the warrior’s continued ministrations kept her cumming, until the brunette pushed weakly at the blonde’s head. 

“No-o m-more.” she whimpered plaintively.

 

The waitress lay there, exhausted, while the amazon moved back up onto the bed, adjusting to pull the covers out from under her limp body and then over the pair of them. Emma felt Matilda squirm up behind her and clasp her spoon-fashion, wrapping her up in those strong arms as they cuddled together for a while.

 

Once Emma had recovered enough of her faculties, Matilda leaned her head over.

“Next time,” she purred in Emma’s ear, “vee’ll have to teach you how to do zat to me.”

“Next time?” Emma asked, very curious. “You’re going to be coming back?”

“I  _ could _ come back,” Matilda answered. “But I vas zinking of taking you vith me.”

“Take me with you?” the waitress repeated, not believing her ears.

“Ja. You’d be helpful to have around,” Matilda confirmed. “And, it’d be nice to not have to travel alone anymore.” She stroked Emma’s hip.

Emma’s heart started to pound, and she felt her chest tighten with joy.  _ I’ll get to see the Skies! _ she thought, incredulous.

“When do we leave?” the brunette asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

“I’m heading back to the guildhouse in two days.”

“I’ll pack my things tomorrow!” Emma said enthusiastically, rolling over to pepper Matilda’s face with kisses in thanks. Hours later, when she finally calmed down enough to fall asleep, her dreams were of far away places and adventures.

  
  


Language notes

*schön - beautiful (one)


End file.
